


their bloody hands

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison saves Isaac from where he had been trapped and the two share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	their bloody hands

**Author's Note:**

> for abby

Air filled her lungs and the open space was a blessing. She’d only been down there for a moment, nothing in comparison to Isaac, but it was enough. In all her life, she hoped never to return to such a place.

She looked back at Isaac and found him kneeling on the ground a few steps from the door. He was gasping for air and shaking, his bloody hands fisting the earth in an attempt to ground himself...

She ran to him and knelt, taking his hands in hers. “Isaac, your hands!” They bleed freely over her own pale skin and his injures made her wince. Nails had been torn free and his fingertips were raw and the blood, so much blood, too much blood.

“It’s nothing,” he told her but didn’t try to take his hands from hers. “It’s nothing I hadn’t dealt with before.”

She looked up, remembering guiltily the place of torment in his basement. His father used to lock him up in there. She’d seen the nail marks. She’s drawn conclusions but never bothered to ask.

“See,” he said with a small smile. “Almost healed already.”

Looking down, she saw he was right. Besides the blood already spilled, his hands were almost completely healed. Even his nails had grown back.

“Thank you,” he said suddenly. She looked up, confused, and he smiled down at their hands. “For coming to find me.”

She didn’t know what to say. She’d never expected a thank you, not in her wildest dreams. But, then again, Isaac didn’t remember what she’d done. With him, she had a blank slate.

She looked down at their bloody hands. “Someone had to.”

“Way to make a guy feel special,” he laughed.

She glanced up at him, at the sad curl in his mouth, and wanted to pull him against her. She wanted to hold him, all of him, in all his brokenness, and be the frame keeping him together. She was sick of being the broken one, of everyone treating her like porcelain. But just because he didn’t remember what she’d done, didn’t change the fact that it had happened.

He looked up at her in the quiet and she raised her eyes to meet his. He stared at her, seeming for a moment caught in her eyes. She was glad of that, for she was as much caught as he was.

“We should call Boyd,” he managed to say eventually. “He’ll be worried.”

She found herself smiling. “More than worried. He’s going out of his mind!” She stood, pulling him to his feet. “Come, I’ll take you to him.”


End file.
